


What      flavored        slushy         goes          with          pizza?

by Kivren



Series: Slinking  through McKinley [5]
Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivren/pseuds/Kivren
Summary: Charlies cousin springs a movie night on her. Can pizza help to teach a bully to behave?





	What      flavored        slushy         goes          with          pizza?

I dropped my school bag in the barn office and grabbed an apple from the bowl I kept there.  
"Hey Troop." I gave him his afternoon treat and rubbed his ears. "I'm so sorry about this buddy. come on, lets go play a bit." I snapped a lead onto his halter and started to open the stall door.  
"I thought Mrs. Smythe said you weren't lifting things?" I jumped when Daves voice came from behind me.  
"I'm not planning to lift him, we are just going to walk around a little bit in the indoor ring. You can always run and tell her if I get hurt." I turned around to snark at him.  
"But fine, the faster we get those bales moved the better my afternoon will be."  
I took the lead back off Troopers halter and hung it back up on its hook. I led him out into the indoor arena where the big pile of hay bales was. I walked up and went to grab one. "We need to move them from here across to that alcove over there. They need to be stacked neatly so they wont fall over again." Just as I grabbed the twine Dave grabbed my arm.  
"What are you doing?" I pulled my arm out of his hand and crossed my arms over my chest and rocked back onto one hip.  
"I am fine, They're good dry bales I can carry them across the ring. Not like I am trying to throw them up to the loft or anything."  
"Just show me exactly where you want them stacked and how and get out of the way before you get me in even more trouble." I huffed in annoyance but gestured for him to grab a bale and led him over to where the first row should start.  
"Well if you are suddenly going to be a rule follower I am going to go grab Troop we will stay on the other side of the arena."  
For the next half hour Dave dragged bales out of the middle of the arena while I lunged Trooper at a walk and slow trot. I had just put him back in his stall and grabbed a couple water bottles. I walked over to hand one to Dave.  
"Thanks."  
"You're welcome" I watched him take a drink and just shook my head.  
"What now?"  
"I just don't get it."  
"Get what?"  
"Why would you throw slushies on people? Or throw people in dumpsters?" I watched his face get an angry red and then he looked down at his feet. He shrugged.  
"Its just what happens, the jocks put the freaks in their place."  
"So do I need to do like Kurt and Mercedes and carry changes of clothes to school?"  
"No."  
"But I am friends with them, I think. So wouldn't that put me in their social circle and put a dumpster target on me? I really don't get this whole pecking order thing."  
"Look you will be fine, None of them will try to get me into more trouble. Honestly by hanging out with them you might make the rest of the team ease up on them."  
"Oh ok."  
"So you just hate them because the team does?" He made a face.  
"It's complicated."  
"ok."  
*******  
After the water break I went back into the office to work on homework. I texted Kurt to ask a question about the math homework. It ended up as a plea for him to come over and show me what the crazy teacher was talking about. Not even ten minutes later I got a call from my cousin.  
"Hey are you home?""  
"Please, I think I broke your record."  
"Which record would that be?"  
"I technically got suspended on the first day of school"  
"Holy cow Charlie way to go! Wait before or after lunch?"  
"During."  
"Ha, still the winner second period freshman year. Caught the teacher robe with the bunson burner."  
"You know, I never actually meant it to be a contest. Anyway, what’s up?"  
"Well I just got done with my audition for the Warblers and thought I would invite some of the guys back for pizza and movies, but wanted to make sure it wouldn't cause problems."  
"You are in luck, your parents are out for the afternoon/evening. Since I am technically on punishment. I have a friend coming by to help me with some homework and the other kid that I got in trouble is stacking hay. I can order pizzas if you don't mind having the three of us too. "  
"Didn't you say that guy was a bully?"  
"I said he was acting like one, I'm trying to see if we can retrain him. Besides, Linebackers move hay really fast. I want my ring cleared out so I can set some jumps and get back into training."  
"Okay, we should be there in thirty."  
"How many guys?"  
"There will be four of us."  
"You are so paying for half the pizza." He laughed  
"Sure."  
I got on my Pizza hut app and ordered six pizzas, thank goodness for the deals menu, one veggie, one pepperoni, the rest meat lovers. Also four orders of bread sticks. Then I called Bas back.  
"Hey, on your way through stop and grab some pop and cookies. Even gas station prices are cheaper than delivery two-liters."  
"Got it."  
I went in the house and was tracking down the paper plates and plastic cups when I heard the front door bell. I went to answer it quickly.  
"Umm hi." Kurt said." This place is kind of big.” I laughed.  
"Yeah, I think someone tried to run it like a resort or something. It has a great stable. So I have to apologize, right after I got off the phone with you my cousin called to say he was on his way over with some of the guys from his new school to watch some movies. He offered pizza, and I am weak. Sooo, if you want you could call your folks about staying for dinner and we could watch movies and eat and then do the problems. Or, if you can't we can work on the problems while I wait for them to show up."  
"I can call my dad and ask."  
"Awesome, heads up though I was going to offer Dave some pizza before his dad picks him up. If he stays civil will it be okay with you?" He got a bit wide eyed but nodded.  
"As long as he leaves me alone, I can behave civilly."  
"Okay, I'm just going to finish setting up the movie room." Kurt came into the room where I was stacking napkins, plates and silverware on a coffee table.  
"He said ok." Just then the door bell rang again.  
"Hey, would you mind helping me haul in the food?"  
"No problem"  
We went to the door just in time to see a car pull in next to the delivery car. I grinned as I handed the driver enough to cover the food and a tip. Looks like they made it just in time to help carry everything in.  
"I paid Bas, you get to carry." My smart ass cousin gave me a bow and the driver a wink as he took the boxes from him.  
"Come on in guys, I'll introduce everyone when we aren't playing pack mules." He lead the other three boys into the house while Kurt and I followed. After they managed to get everything onto the table he turned around and gave me a smirk.  
"Hey Charlie, this is Blaine Anderson, Nick Duval and Jeff Sterling. Guys this is my cousin Charlie." I shook everyone’s hand as we were introduced.  
"Nice to meet you guys, This is my friend Kurt Hummel. Kurt, this is my cousin Sebastian Smythe. If you guys can play nice I need to go see if Dave wants some pizza. He's been stacking hay, I'm sure he wouldn't mind a break." Bas smirked at me and then at Kurt,  
"Charlie you know I always play nice."  
"Keep it up and I'll get you a shovel for tomorrow too." He raised his hands. "You know what, why don't you all come out and you can get the nickel tour while I give Dave the pizza offer."  
One of the boys whistled as we walked out the back door and he saw the big lawn.  
"Hey I bet we could get some Lacrosse practice out in that field." The shaggy haired blond boy said. Bas nodded and then laughed.  
"We could, but we better stay on this side of the fence." The shorter curly haired boy looked at him.  
"Why is that not your property?" I laughed, well that part of the property is what I use and I don't think your shoes would be real happy with what your could step in"  
"Huh?"  
"Horse poop" His eyes got really big.  
"Oh."  
We walked into the stable from a side door that was right next to where Dave was stacking Hay. After only a few walking trips he had figured out that it was easier to throw the bales across the aisle way and then walk over and stack them. We walked in just as he was launching one. The curly haired boys eyes bugged out and his jaw dropped.  
"He just..." Bas and I were laughing.  
"you doing okay Blainers?" The boy blinked his eyes a few times and flushed.  
"Yep, great." Bas just grinned and looked at me.  
"Freshmen." I couldn't help but snicker. In my defense everyone else was laughing to, including by that point Blaine and even Kurt. The only one who wasn't was Dave. He was just watching Blaine with a confused look.  
"Hey Dave, This is my cousin Sebastian. He brought some friends over and managed to wrangle a pizza and movie night. Would you like to come have some pizza?" He looked from me to the guys.  
"I still have an hour to go." I shrugged.  
"I wont tell if you don't, besides there's punishment and then there's actual rehabilitation. You work off the anger, then you learn you can deal with the people and then no more problems."  
He thought about it for a minute and then nodded.  
"Ok I will try, I mean its pizza." I laughed as we all trailed back into the house.  
"The food didn't worry me, but how are we going to pick a movie?"


End file.
